In the field of petrochemicals, escalating energy costs for oil, natural gas, liquefied petroleum gas (LPG), and liquefied natural gas (LNG) are of increasing concern to those involved in the processing of organic materials, chemicals, and petroleum products. With the inherent aging of the facilities, coupled with the ever-escalating energy and capital equipment costs, refurbishment and replacement costs of these plants becomes increasingly difficult to justify. Many efforts have been expended in those applications described in the Technical Field to produce directly useable fuels from scrap tires or plastics without further treatment, substantially improve throughput, increase operating efficiency, or reduce energy consumption, but have failed due to economic or technical reasons. The present invention achieves all of these objectives through the direct application of high-density microwave energy to various organic materials, while simplifying the process methods and apparatus. The uniqueness of the invention will become immediately apparent through the narrative presented in the Detailed Description of the Invention to those skilled in the art of microwaves, petrochemical, and energy production processes.